Fear
by Karasu's Angel
Summary: The Great Hiei has only one fear in life - and he is forced to face it! Will he survive? Please R&R!


K.A. Okay... I know this will be soooo retarded, but I had an epiphany, and would not be able to rest until I got it out...  
  
Anyway, this is about Hiei being forced to do something he doesn't want to...it won't be revealed until about halfway, although alot of you will probably figure it out before it is revealed... Well, read, review, and I hope you don't think it sucks too much!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything else I use.  
  
"Noo! What did I ever do to deserve this torture!" Hiei screamed wildly. "I don't wanna go!"  
  
"Hiei, please stop acting like a big baby," Kurama tugged at his arm, pulling Hiei ever so slowly to the doors where the suffering lied.  
  
"Let go of me, fox!" Hiei snapped angrily.  
  
"Hiei, we all have to go sometime," Kurama gave him a slight smile, still dragging Hiei.  
  
"Not me! Hell no!" Hiei was still struggling to get away, but Kurama had the death grip locked on him.  
  
"It will only take a few moments, Hiei, if that," Kurama grunted.  
  
"I'm not going... and you can't make me!" Hiei cried. "Why are you dragging me here?"  
  
"Because," Kurama replied, "we know if we let you go alone... you won't do it..."  
  
"...Whatever.."  
  
"And Yusuke and Kuwabara would never be able to get you to do it.."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"And I'm your boyfriend, Hiei! I'm here to support you through this ordeal. I know you can do it."  
  
"Please, Kurama, if you have any decency left in you, please let me go."  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't wanna!" Hiei screamed frantically. "Kurama, you know how afraid I am!"  
  
"Yes I do Hiei. The best thing for you is to calm down."  
  
"I can't! And I'm not going to do this!"  
  
"Look," Kurama glared at Hiei. "If you don't do this, I'm gonna lock you up in a room with Kuwabara and won't let you out for a year. And I'll tell Yukina she's your sister."  
  
"Kurama, you're soo unfair!" Hiei whined.  
  
"Heh heh. Now go, like a big boy. Unless you want me to come with you?"  
  
"... I can go myself," Hiei sighed. Kurama let go slowly.  
  
"He he sucker," Hiei tried to speed away quickly.  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama pulled out his rose whip, wrapped it around Hiei, and pulled Hiei toward himself.  
  
"Nice try," Kurama whispered, planting a kiss on Hiei's cheek. "I knew you were going to do that."  
  
"No! No!" Hiei flapped his arms around wildly, trying to escape.  
  
"Damn it, Hiei. Is there anyway I can get you to go and do it?"  
  
A sly smile spread across Hiei's face. "Yeah."  
  
Kurama sighed. "If you do this, we'll go home and have sex all day."  
  
"Hmm.." Hiei grinned thoughtfully.  
  
"And if you don't, I'll sick Kuwabara on you."  
  
"EW!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"Well?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
"Hiei, it's not all that bad. I did it, and look at me. I'm still standing here, happy as can be."  
  
"Yes, and sexier than ever," Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hiei, when you get through this, it will only make you stronger. Please just go," Kurama looked at Hiei, waiting for his response.  
  
"Fine. But I want you to come and hold my hand."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walked through the doors of the Makai hospital (couldn't think of another name).  
  
Kurama nodded to the nurse, Karasu, at the desk. "He's ready, nurse."  
  
"Okay, I'll just take him back now," Karasu replied.  
  
"He wants me to go with him for support," Kurama told him.  
  
Karasu rolled his eyes. "It's just a booster shot."  
  
"AAAHHH!" Hiei covered his ears. "The s word. He said the s word."  
  
"It's okay, baby," Kurama gently rubbed Hiei's back.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were led to a room in the back by Karasu. Hiei looked around and saw jars of needles and other evil contraptions. He frowned and clutched Kurama's arm.  
  
"Okay, dollie," Karasu pointed to a chair in the middle of the room and patted it. "Sit here."  
  
Hiei cautiously sat in the chair, Kurama right beside him.  
  
Karasu pulled out a needle.  
  
"EEKK!" Hiei screamed, now having a death grip of his own on Kurama. "LOOK AT THAT THING! IT'S FUCKIN HUGE!"  
  
"Hiei, hon, there's nothing to worry about," Karasu said soothingly as he filled the needle.  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm gonna die. I'M GONNA DIE!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"It'll be over very soon," Kurama rubbed Hiei's hand with his own.  
  
"Yes, now this will sting for a moment..." Karasu began.  
  
Hiei shivered. "Oh, the pain. The pain."  
  
"It'll feel like a little pinch."  
  
Hiei started shaking uncontrollably, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Are you okay?" Karasu studied Hiei's face. "You don't look so good."  
  
"He'll be okay. Please just give him the shot," Kurama rolled up Hiei's sleeve for him and held his arm out.  
  
Karasu wiped Hiei's arm, and Hiei winced, prepared for the pain.  
  
"Here it comes," Karasu stuck the needle in his arm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Hiei screamed, wild with pain.  
  
Karasu pulled the needle out a few seconds later, with Hiei still screaming.  
  
"You can stop screaming now, It's over," Karasu pulled out some boxes.  
  
"Oh." Hiei relaxed and smiled at Kurama.  
  
"Okay... do you want a Pickachu or Jigglypuff Band-Aid?" Karasu held up two Band-Aids.  
  
"Mm.. Jigglypuff." Karasu gently stuck the Band-Aid on his arm.  
  
"Here's a lollipop," Karasu handed Hiei a grape lollipop, which he shoved in his mouth.  
  
"Thanks," Kurama led Hiei out.  
  
"Now, Hiei, was that so bad?" Kurama asked, wrapping his arms around him and leaning Hiei against him.  
  
"Yes," Hiei leaned back, sucking his lollipop, content it was over.  
  
K.A.: I know I'm gonna get at least one flame and stuff. And I had to include my baby Karasu! He he big bad Hiei afraid of a shot? He he  
  
Well, If I get a lot of nice reviews, I'll extend it... probably to other characters stupid fears. Please review and give me some ideas for some stuff other people of the show could be afraid of! Thanks! 


End file.
